The Marker
by BTRlover98
Summary: Who knew such a simple marker could pull such a great prank? One-shot.


**Hey there :) this idea kinda just came to me, and I thought it might be funny :) so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush, Dodge ball (the movie) or anything else.**

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall settled into their sleeping bags in the Garcia's living room as the movie started. The four thirteen-year-olds were having their traditional sleepover on the first day of summer, and this year, they were having a competition. They were going to see who could stay up the latest and who would fall asleep first. They all already knew who would fall asleep first. It was always James. Always. And this year, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were going to play a prank on him.

James watched the images of "Dodge ball, An Underdog Story" flash by on the TV screen. He loved this movie. And tonight, he was determined to stay awake through the whole thing. But watching movies at night when he was all wrapped up in a sleeping bag just made him a bit tired.

So it was no surprise when Carlos, Logan, and Kendall heard him snoring 30 minutes into the movie.

They all exchanged a nod, and each of them wiggled their way out of their sleeping bags. Carlos giggled as he ran over to the desk in the corner of the room, opened the drawer and pulled out a marker. He ran back over to his friends and sat down next to James, pulling the cap off the marker.

"How do we know he's really asleep?" Carlos asked nervously as he put the lid back on the marker.

"Oh please, it's James we're talking about!" Kendall whispered. "He needs his beauty sleep, so he's not used to staying up late. That's obviously why he's always falling asleep first." Kendall grabbed the marker out of Carlos's hand. "Now let's do it!"

"Wait!" Logan stopped him. "What if he wakes up?"

"There's another thing. James is the heaviest sleeper I know," Kendall replied. "I'm sure he won't wake up, and if he does, then the plan will be ruined. That's the worst that could happen," he assured them, uncapping the market again.

"Um, Kendall?" Carlos said quietly. "Maybe...um, well, I was thinking that maybe...I could do it?" he asked, giving Kendall a small smile. Kendall laughed a little and nodded as he handed Carlos the marker. He took the lid off once again. "Where should I do it?"

"I say his cheek," Logan suggested. "That way it might look more real." He watched as Carlos bent over and drew a big, red dot on James's cheek. Carlos squinted and tilted his head to the side.

"Does it look real?" he asked, looking up at his friends.

"Not really..." Kendall answered. "But James is pretty gullible. He'll believe it for a few minutes, at least."

The three boys studied it for a few more minutes before they all erupted into giggles. They could all imagine how funny it would be, and what James's reaction would be like when he saw he had a pimple on his cheek. They continued to laugh for what felt like forever, before finally, they fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kendall awoke to the sound of a high pitched scream filling his ear. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before he realized where the scream came from. He laughed and quickly shook Logan and Carlos awake. The three of them ran to the bathroom and saw James standing in front of the mirror, crying at the sight of his blemish.

"Uh, James, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, holding in his laughs. James turned around to face him, giving him an 'are you serious' look.

"What's wrong?" James asked, mimicking Carlos. "What's wrong? Do you not see this?" he cried, pointing to the red dot on his cheek. "It's going to ruin my life!" he exclaimed.

Logan smiled, but stopped himself before he cracked. "James, how will it ruin your life?" he asked. James looked at him like he was crazy, and as if the answer should be obvious.

"Logan! Don't you understand? It starts with just one, but soon, I'll have all these pimples taking over my beautiful face!" he yelled. Tears were actually streaming down his face, and it was becoming too much for Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. James turned back around towards the mirror and stared at himself, ashamed. "I'm such a failure."

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan fell to the ground laughing. They clutched their stomachs and tears dripped down their cheeks. They were high-fiving each other when James let out a tiny whimper.

"How could you guys? My best friends? How could you laugh at my sadness!" he yelled, not catching on at all. "I'm so upset about this and I've just...failed at making myself beautiful and I-"

"J-James!" Kendall said between laughs, as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. "James, calm down! I-it's not real, buddy!" he said, and James gave him a confused look.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, we drew it on your face last night with a marker!" Carlos told him, still laughing at their amazing prank. "We totally fooled you!" he yelled.

James couldn't stop the smiled that came onto his face. His pimple was fake, which meant he was still beautiful. He put some water on his face, and it instantly disappeared. He smiled at himself in the mirror, but then frowned and turned to his friends.

"You guys are so dead!"

**Woot! I hope you liked that! I thought it was kinda funny...right? Yeah, I hope... But sorry it was kinda short.**

**Well, yeah, I hope you liked it :) review?**


End file.
